character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ice King's Crown (Canon)/Omniversia999
"I see the visions always, whether or not I wear the crown. They tell me the secrets, the secrets of the ice and snow... that the power of the crown will save me with its frost. I don't know what this means, I'm really scared." '--Simon Petrikov' Summary The Ice Crown is the source of Ice King's powers, and has been bonded to Simon Petrikov for 1,000 years. Its history goes way far back before that. Originally, it was supposed to be a powerful wish-granting device. The prehistoric Ice Element, Urgence Evergreen, set out to destroy the comet by making the crown, which would grant the deepest, truest wish of the one who wields in. In an unfortunate turn of events, his apprentice, Gunther, wished to be like him, and it permanently bound his wish to it just as the comet wiped out the dinosaurs. It went onto a variety of hosts, and eventually got into the hands of Simon Pertikov, who used his power to survive the nuclear war. However, he went insane and became the Ice King for 1,000 years. At the end of the series, however, when they were being digested by GOLB, the crown reset, and Betty used its magic to merge herself with GOLB, creating a new being in the process. The Ice Crown plopped onto the ground as soon as the fusion left, and it fell right into the hands of the Ice King's personal servant: Gunter, who wished to become the Ice Thing. The crown is now fused with Orgalorg and likely will always be. Statistics Tier: 5-C | 3-A | High 2-A Name: Golden Crown, Ice Crown, Ice King's Crown Origin: '''Adventure Time '''Classification: Crown, Magical Device, Magical Item Wielders: Ice King, Farmworld Finn (alternate timeline), Gunther the Dinosaur, Svienn, Santa Claus, Gunter/Orgalorg, Ice Queen (alternate timeline) Powers and Abilities: Ice Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Grants the user Flight and Immortality (Types 1 and 8), Mind Warping, Absorption, Biological Manipulation onto its own user | Wish Granting, Reality Warping, Time and Space Manipulation, Fusionism (It fused Betty and Golb, and fused itself with Orgalorg,), and possibly much more Attack Potency: Moon Level (Froze the Earth for over 400 years in the Farmworld Timeline when Simon was crushed by the Mushroom Bomb's weight) | Universe Level (Should be compared to the Elementals) | At least High Multiverse Level+ (Was superior even to GOLB, who is capable of effortlessly canceling out Prismo's wishes. While it cannot destroy him, it was able to fuse him with Betty), likely higher Speed: Immobile with Sub-Relativistic Attack Speed at max (Was able to freeze the Earth in a short time) | Immobile with Infinite Attack Speed (Could keep up with the Elementals, who were one with their respective elements across all the galaxies.) | Immobile with Immeasurable Attack Speed (Kept up with GOLB) Durability: High Multiverse Level+ (Survived the fusion between Betty and GOLB without even so much as a scratch) Range: '''Planetary | Universal | High Multiversal+ '''Weaknesses: Its powers are limited | Makes the user insane | Its wish magic is very delicate and can permanently be in its code it not careful Key: Without Host (Post-Gunther) | With Host (Post-Gunther) | Pre-Gunther State Notes Rest in peace, Adventure Time, I will never forget you or your good vibes. That is why I posted this page on the wiki. Maybe I'll even post some more Adventure Time stuff. Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Omniversia999 Category:Tier 3